The unique challenges to developing collaborations and conducting health disparities research in Alaska require additional supports to increase the potential for overall impacts of the proposed project. We propose the Alaska Native Collaborative Hub for Resilience Research (ANCHRR) Administrative Core (AC) as a strategy for addressing the logistical, administrative and data challenges of conducting research in Alaska. The AC leverages existing strengths and resources within the university and tribal regions to address common barriers to success including; a) logistical distance, b) tribal mistrust of research, c) developing meritorious and rigorous research designs within small populations, and d) dissemination and utility of research to affect lasting and sustainable change. Overcoming these barriers and increasing the engagement with and ownership of research by Alaska Native (AN) communities and tribal organizations represents a critical step on the path to youth wellness. The AC has the overall goals to create an infrastructure in Alaska to support a sustainable and AN-driven collaboration focused on research to a) reduce risk for suicide and suicidal behavioral among youth and b) increase protection and resilience in communities. The AC has the following specific aims to: 1) provide travel, fiscal and program coordination for the overall ANCHRR; 2) coordinate a collaborative research network that will include, a) an AN External Advisory Council, b) Collaborative Hub and c) Research Steering Committee and provide partnership development and maintenance for tribal, state and university stakeholders; 3) provide data, analytical and outreach support for the Alaska Native Resilience Research Study (ANRRS); and 4) coordinate and support the dissemination and translation of suicide prevention research study results. Support for research and dissemination provided by the AC will enhance a statewide partnership effort. The AC will maintain effective two-way communications across various stakeholder groups to ensure that the research has relevance and practical applications across the state. The AC will make it possible to actively engage representatives from all of the state?s tribal regions, to conduct useful and appropriate research that recognizes and bolsters community resilience to reduce the burden of suicide, and to effectively communicate research findings to both Alaska policy makers and tribal leaders so that the research is more easily translated into practice.